


When Fire Meets Gasoline

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Best Friend! Ashton, Burning a House, Car Chase, Crime, Criminal! Calum, Criminal! Michael, Ex Boyfriend! Luke, Fire, First Person POV (Calum), Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Inspired by Sia's Song: Fire Meet Gasoline, Long Blonde Wigs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Fashion House, Pizza Boy! Ashton, Police Officer! Luke, Realization, Second Chances, Sexual Content, Sia's Wig, Starting a new life, Stealing Money, criminals, gasoline, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were meant for each other. </p><p>When they’re together, their love is powerful and explosive, like fire meeting gasoline.</p><p>Yet, their love is so passionate, it’s dangerous. Nevertheless, he loves him so much he enjoys the pain of being burned alive because he loves when his lover makes him feel, regardless of its nature. This is why they keep returning to each other.</p><p>You can say their love is…smothering.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> When Fire Meets Gasoline </strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Hoodie © 2015 </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fire Meets Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/gifts), [MusicIsMyBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/gifts), [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> Really worked hard for this with my best friend this isn't possible without her special shout out to Twisted Kat. Reason why I've been so gone so long. 
> 
> Sorry If I haven't been active much but I'm back again! still alive :) 
> 
> Hope you Like it! ;)

 

****─** ─ _**W h e n   F i r e    M e e t s   G a s o l i n e**_  ( Calum )**

 

 

 

  
It was a nice sunday afternoon, well it WAS a nice sunday afternoon and now it's not. We were going home from the grocery, it was meaningless but we always have arguments about the most simplest things, like awhile ago we were argued about the grocery list. I cannot stress enough how annoying it is to be arguing about that kind of thing but I think that’s what makes our relationship stronger and well we come accustomed to it since we started being together. We fight, argue, have different sets of ideas in short we never have a good agreement with each other. I guess we have different thinking style but in the end we have nothing to do but accept it and love each other despite the misunderstanding.

But like every other arguments we have we both just shut up and ignore each other and just go to his red truck. It was a quiet, subtle not single word came out of our mouth. I didn’t bother looking at him I drew all of my attention on the window, sighing in the process I’m just tired of always having an argument with him. I love him so much it's just, I wish we didn't argue all the time and even if we do I wish he would just say something like--

“Cal. I’m sorry, please don't be mad anymore. I love you”

I looked at him in shocked. He had never apologise before, usually he tries to win the argument but this time it’s different.

“It’s alright Mikey, I’m not mad just a bit confused. I love you too” I smiled and moved close to him as he was driving, I laid my head against his shoulder.

“Well just don't be confused Cal, it’s just that I don't wanna argue with you anymore. I just want us to have an amazing time together without any misunderstandings.”

“Ohh. Mikey, Thank you.” I smiled more and nuzzles close to him as he drives.

“Just want you to be happy Love.”

“For a criminal. You have a soft side.”  
“Only for the one who stole my heart which happens to be you my Love.” He stopped the car and kissed me passionately for a while and pulled away and started driving again. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

“I Love you Mikey.”

“I love you Too Calum.”

Our relationship has always been an odd one, I mean two completely different criminals getting along doing a shit load of illegal things, and take note of this we never get caught. Well except for one time but luckily we didn't really get caught. Now that I think of it, that was all in our past now, We are starting our new beginning, a new life, a new chapter in our own very story but life is never easy. In the end this is all we ever wanted, the two opposites understanding one another and making a better future for each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_*** ~ ~   Flashback   ~ ~*** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was working a late night shift at a local convenience store, it was really boring, In all honesty I rather work my ass off and well it is better than nothing besides you can't get much money in this small town not unless I go to the nearest city from here. Ahh~ In the big city there were so many greens, I know cause I used to steal but I changed all that, sure it was fun and exciting to steal from local stores. I was amazing, I was flawless, I plan everything from my way in to my graceful way out and again as I told myself I need to make a great change, I thought long and hard that I should stop stealing and this is why I am here, I settled on this small town and found a job, told myself I should start fresh, start doing things the hard way than well.. MY way.

Not a day goes by that I think of stealing, even just something that caught my interest and there are times I am probably going to regret it a bit, the thought of not stealing it's just that when you are a criminal you better make sure you met someone who you would fall for not a freaking stupid cop. I sighed as I remembered my ex boyfriend, I shake of the thought of him and went back on what I am paid to do.  
  
There wasn't much customers going in this convenience store well maybe because it's late at night which sucked cause I was all alone and bored to death here, wish Ashton didn't have the morning shift, one of the other employee besides me who works here. I looked around and notice someone entered the store, I didn't pay any close attention to him so I went back on reading this pocket book Ash lend me but not long the guy who went in was wearing a mask and was now pointing the gun at me, if and I said if I was a regular employee I would have been scared but he didn't scare me not even a flinch when he pointed the gun right at my forehead.

One of the situations in life that could possibly happen to you, such as this one. You just got to be a smart person and hand him what he wanted and you will not be killed or what ever by this kind of person. Now that I think about it, I freaking gonna curse myself for forgetting my self defense materials, well what ever if this guy tries to kill and screw me I’ll make sure to be the first to strike at him. Not unless this guy is better than me, well I would possibly be screwed from the beginning.

“Just hand over the money and you won’t get hurt.” He said calmly as he still have his motherfucking gun in my forehead, would have been better if he didn't point it directly at my head I could have sworn I have killed him first, lucky enough there were no other people in this store besides us. I didnt want to have any commotion nor problems around this store and the big stupid part about this store im in it lacks so much security. I mean come on it wouldn't hurt Mr. Roberts to have a CCTV or something.

“Hey!” I snap out and nodded politely towards him. I slowly took out all the money that the store had, I notice how the guy was looking at me carefully still pointing the gun at me, he probably think I was gonna do something funny. That idea would be nice if he didn't have that gun in the first place but I guess my luck wasn't good today or faith has something plan this day. He handed me a sack and motioned his gun telling me to put the money in the sack, I did what I was told to do and put the money in the sack. When I have all the money in the sack I hand it towards him, I was looking at his mask and notice his deep green eyes, for a moment there I was captivated.

“Good Boy. Thanks and I’m sorry about your job though, See yah. When? Never.”

The robber said as he grab the sack of money from my hand and before he runs off he gave me a wink. As soon as he turn he run towards the door fast. I stayed in the store and I notice how the silence is kicking in and here I am alone. I snap out a bit and got back to my senses and I sighed annoyed.

“What the fuck just happened?”

The silence in the store slowly tries to kill me and there it is. The Urge I have, like a part of me wanted to see that guy again, I want to meet him. There is something about his deep green eyes that mesmerizes me deeply, I snap out again and didn't dare waste another minute, I ran out of the store didn't care about it anymore, I ran to where I last saw him run off too. I can feel that I was a bit desperate looking for him, when I thought my luck had run out I saw a dollar on the sidewalk, I picked it up and as a hunch I went right. I ran quickly after him I just want to see him again, call me dumb but there is something, something about him that I want, the image of his eyes was encrypted in my head.

As I kept running to the way that I felt he went, I saw a Red Truck and for some reason I could tell that the owner of the Red Truck would be his. I didn't think twice and got in the driver's seat of the car and apparently it was just a simple old truck nothing much can be found in here. I heard a loud noise that someone crashed into glass and there he was running and going towards where I am stupidly sitting and waiting for him.

“What The Fuck are you doing in my car?!?” He shouted, I twitched a bit and open my mouth to answer him.

“I uh-” was the only thing came out of my mouth and a sudden loud noise caught both of our attention and I assumed it was a gunshot, I looked back at him and horror struck in me as I saw he was bleeding from his arm. HE GOT SHOT. Send fire alarms in my head.

“FUCK!” he cursed out in pain. “Stupid fucking cops caught up on me.” He said as he dodge and defended himself from the cops shooting at him. I thought about it as he was running towards me and his truck, I have no choice but help this criminal escape. He was almost near and I muster up my voice and spoke.

“If you want to live with that money in hand. Get in the damn track and let me drive.” I told him.

The robber stared at me for a bit and nodded, he quickly hopped at the back of his truck, I notice in the trucks car mirror he started stealthing himself and I started the ignition of his truck and started driving fast and far away from the area, in my mind the only thing I would want to do as I drive the truck is to get out of the place quickly, get away from the stupid cops and get this criminal to safety. As I made a decision that we were far enough from the town I killed the engine of the truck and breathe heavily, and in all honesty. For the love of criminals what the hell did I just do, what load of shit have I gotten myself into. When I moved here in this town was to become a good citizen well, actually I am half good. right? I did help a person who was in need. Kind off. What was I thinking I help a guy who stole from the store I worked to escape. A small tap from the window caught my attention and I saw him standing out of the drivers door. I stare at him for a bit and decided to move to the passenger seat.

“Sorry, since this is your Truck. You should drive it” I spoke and notice how I said it like a whisper. He got in the driver's seat and didn't say a word, he started the ignition and drove his truck. I wasn't scared if ever this guy tries to kidnap me, I feel like I can fight him but that doesn't mean he is capable of doing anything against me. I may look calm but deep inside I am nervous as fuck just hope this isn't the last of me. I watched him carefully to get my mind off things, I notice how quiet he is and by the looks in deep green eyes I think he is in deep thought, I wasn't sure if it was because he was concentrating on the road as he drive or if it was because of the events that happened today. I keep quiet and just stared at him more, noticing some few details either about him or my surroundings, I also notice he still has his masked on and now i'm slightly curious on what he really looks like, I look around more to distract myself and that is when I notice his gun, it was just next to him and by the looks of it, I can pretty much reached it. I just need to be fast enough to beat him to it. The two of us sat there in silence, the only noise could be heard would be the engine from his truck as he keeps driving and the sound of the creatures of the night, in all honesty I love the silence but there are times it just kills the hell out of me.

“You should know-” I looked at him as he broke the silence and waited for him to continue his sentence. “After all that stunt that happened. I’m sorry, but I am not letting you live. I am not gonna risk it, I won't let you walk away as if nothing happen. I don't want you to turn me in to the cops and have me arres-” I cut him off by grabbing his gun and pointed it at him, lucky enough he wasn't expecting my move if he did then I was screwed.

“No, You listen here. You will take me home with you and once we get there I will heal that wound of yours and also you give me half of the money that you stole from me and I will leave you in peace. No cops needed.” I spoke in a very serious tone.

“Demanding aren't we? And you do know it was the store's money not yours. I must admit I am impressed that you can use and point a gun” I can hear a tone of cockiness out from the way he said that. I just looked at him expressionless and made sure to grip the gun tightly I didn't want any funny business from this guy.

“No need to be so serious, Alright. Fine, I agree with your terms because one you are pointing that gun at me, two it was not a bad agreement and three without your quick thinking I would have been caught by now. With that said, I do owe you. Thanks”

“Um, Yeah. You are welcome. by the way, here” I grab my handkerchief with my other hand and gave it to him.

“This should help stop the bleeding.” I told him, he grab it with his one hand and start wrapping it on his arm that was shot. I notice a small smile escape from his lips.

“Thanks again” I blushed and decided to put down his gun and put it back to where it was resting. I turn to look out from the passengers window just to hide the heat coming from my cheeks. I am honestly surprised and pleased that he have agreed with my demands just hope this guy isn't lying.

I wasn't sure but I felt like we have been driving for hours and when I was about to complain, he stop the truck, I turn to look outside and saw an old country looking house. Judging by how it looks, its as if this house must be from generations or it's just that it feels so welcomey. I must admit the house is beautiful even if it is a old looking, it was simple yet it was well maintained and to top it off this house he lived in is twice better than the apartment I am currently staying at. Though I shouldn't let my guard down, I have yet to know what this guy is capable off, I just need to cooperate with him and hopefully he would do the same and would let me go, most likely to walk out alive.

He turn off the ignition grab the keys, his gun and the money bag, got out of his truck, closing the drivers door and started walking towards the house. It didn't took me long and I got out of his truck and followed him inside. When he entered his house I followed close behind him, stepping inside the criminal's house which honestly shocked me a bit and I must say I am impressed that this is not just a house it was a good home, some how I imagine a criminal's house would be a mess and old dirty stuff everywhere, not saying my house well my apartment would be messy its just that his was uniquely well kept.

“Over here” he called out my attention and notice he was standing near an entryway. “You did promise to treat my wounds didn't yeah?” I nodded and followed him to the next room which was his kitchen, as I step in I notice how everything looks clean he was standing looking at me, I bit the inside of my lower lip.

“Hmm, right. Where’s the first aid kit?” I asked him, he moved to the other side and as he did he took off his mask and damn He was good looking, his mesmerizing deep green eyes to his dyed blue hair. I looked at him more and notice he have some piercings on his eyebrows, I can't get my attention off of him, he was that good looking and I wasn't expecting him to do what he just did.

He took off his black long sleeve shirt, I wanted to look away but a part of me wants to see more and I did see more, as he revealed to me more of his fit sexy pale body I studied every detail of his upper body and notice he has some tattoos on his right arm, half of it was covered by the handkerchief I gave to him to stop the bleeding. I trailed my gaze up towards his face and I saw his eyes were looking straight at me, a smirk was plastered in his handsome face.

“Like the view from there?” He spoke, I felt my cheeks getting warm and I know I was blushing hard still lock my gaze on his body.

“You can gawk at me all you want for later but right now.” he stop speaking and walked to one of the hanging cabinets near the kitchen sink, he open it and there was a white box, and I guess it was his first aid kit. He grab it out closing the cabinet and he walked towards the table with two chairs by the window, he placed the kit in the table and took a seat. “Can you treat my wound first?” he looked at me, patiently waiting to where he was sitting.

“O-oh. Yes! Sorry” I smiled weakly and awkwardly walked towards him, open the first aid and I snap myself out and try to concentrate on healing his wound. As I got myself busy from cleaning his wound. He started speaking again.

“I’m sorry for stealing from where you work at- Like I mean, for what happened back there. You know, it's not like you expect something like that to happen and something like this” he was stammering a bit, it was kind of cute.

“It’s fine. Don't worry about it too much” I assured him

“But you might get fired or something because of what I did.” I looked at him as I try to clean his wound with cotton, making sure to wipe off any blood. I notice he kept his attention away from his wound and from me, so I decided to get my attention on his wound while I talk to him. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, he then turned his gaze at me I didn't bother to look at him so instead I explained.

“Funny. but to be honest I actually wanted to get away from that so called store. It was definitely a stupid job and what's worst the owner pays you only one percent of the income and it was boring and it sucked there.” I made a quick glance at him as he looks away I notice a small smile form on his perfect lips.

“Glad I was able to help” he said, pausing for a bit and he continued speaking “What will you do after all this? I mean you will need a new job” I notice a hint of concern in his tone as he asked the question.

“I guess, I’m just gonna find a way. I know I can get a job, won't be easy though but I think can do it. Anyways there everything is all cleaned and patched up” I told him as I packed up the first aid kit and grabbed some of the used cottons with his blood on it and start walking towards his trash bin. I turn to face him.

“Hey, I uhh- May I please know your name so I can thank you properly?” he asked scratching the back of his head, messing his blue hair in the process.

“My name is Calum Hood” I told him

“Alright. Calum. I’m Michael Clifford, nice to meet you and thanks for everything.” he smiled, I looked at him for a bit.

“Trusting me that easily are we? I could have been lying all this time at you” I told him crossing my arms in front of my chest

“Well, lets see if we can find the truth out from you” He grin at me and pointed his gun at me. I rolled my eyes and frown at him. he notice expression when he pointed his gun at me.  
“Rude” I spoke he looked confused which was a perfect time since I brought his guard down. I managed to grab his gun effortlessly and pointed it at him. He blinked in shock and in amazement.

“Bravo.” he clapped maliciously.

“What are you gonna do now? I have your gun” I said to him still pointing the gun not letting my guard down but for some reason I don't know but I don't want him to know about my past maybe I should give him some credit.  
“That’s Cute Calum and I must admit your skills are good but-” he said giving me a smirked, quickly grabbing his gun back. He looked at me and winked, smiling at me.

“Classic Michael. You want me to give you an award for being quite the criminal.” I spoke mocking him a bit. He just simply laughed lightly.

“I don't mind an award” he winked at me suggestively making me blush.

“Maybe later but for now my interest is in you. Can you share a bit of yourself?” I bit the inside on my lower lip and hesitate for a bit.

“I have really normal boring life” I told him flatly.

“You’re lying.” he said. I frowned at him.

“My life is not important” I told him.

“I feel like you are what I think you are” he said with a smirk.

“I don't think so? what ever it is you are thinking about” I said

“Alright. Then humor me, why would you help a criminal like me?” he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Well you see-” I stop and wasn't sure how to answer him.

“Hmm?” he asked looking at me waiting for my answer.

“I have a thing for criminals?” I closed my mouth with my hand and felt embarrassed. What the actual Fuck?!? I thought in my head and I felt the heat from my cheeks. God Damnit Calum pull yourself together. I looked at him and notice he was blushing a bit and then changed his mood quickly and a smile formed on his lips.

“Really now? nice answer but it's not the one I'm looking for Calum” he said.

“I think its time for me to go and get the half of the money.” I told him as I walked towards where he put the sack of money. I counted it quickly and grab half of it.

“Hey, you haven't answered my question yet” he spoke. I ignored him and walked towards the front door. He grab my wrist getting me off guard I looked at him.

“Please answer me?” he spoke. I felt a stab of regret but focus myself that I need to leave this place.

“I- I need to go Michael.. Don't worry I always keep my end of the bargain.” I told him as I tug my hand free. looking at him one last time. “Good bye and thank you” I told him and started walking away, I felt bad and kind of hurt saying goodbye to him. As I was by the door and about to get out. Again he grab my wrist and pulling me in his house, he closed the door. He pulled me to one part of his house pushing me to the wall, I was going to make my escape when he suddenly pinned himself on me, he used his arm to block myself and I froze and didn't know what to do, he was inches from me and what's worst he was topless.

“Calum” his voice was deep and honestly it was sexy.

“Please tell me. If you do I will let you go” he spoke and I could hear a hint of begging on his voice. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

“Even if I tell you, You wouldn't believe me anyways.”

“Try Me.” he dared. I sighed and gave up.

“I’m a Criminal like you.” I told him. looking down defeated. He then put his right hand on my chin and lifting my head slowly to face him, his undenyingly beautiful deep green eyes looks right at me.

“See? that isn't so bad now. isnt it? besides I believe you. Your skills shines to it.” he said complimenting me, I blushed. I need to get away from here ASAP. I smiled slightly still flustered.

“Okay now you know. I can leave now… Thanks again bye” I said in a rush tone and walked away from him but what I didn't expect and again made me froze in place was two strong arms wrapping around me, I was thinking that he had changed his mind and is going to keep me hostage and asked for my sorry ass ransom or worst he will kill me and then I felt his head resting on my back.

“Don't go” he whispered, though I wasn't sure.

“W-what?” was all that came out from my own very voice at this point I don’t really know what to do I was feeling weak and vulnerable which isn’t a good sign.

“I said don't go. I want you to stay- to stay with me. I hate being alone.” he spoke again his voice was torn and sad, I felt him tighten his embrace on me.

“I-I I can't. You’re not hearing yourself correctly.” I told him.

“Don't say that. I know what I want. I want you to stay with me” he confessed.  
“I need to go.” I was frustrated. I want to leave but a part in my mind says I should stay with him. I don't know what to do.

“No. You’re not leaving me.” he let go of me and spin me around facing him. His deep green eyes stare down at me, if its possible I should have melted by now.

“I am worth nothing for you. We have a deal. I saved your ass back there and made a bargain with you that I patch your wounds up and I leave with half of the money and I won't say anything to anyone about you. That was the deal Michael.” I told him. I was in deep shocked of what I just said, but it was all true.

“I want you” was his only reply to me. he tighten his grip on my arm and I just stared at his beautiful mesmerizing green eyes.

“B-but..” I said, whispering now. He was looking at me and notice his eyes shift down on my lips, I gulped and saw a small smile crept on his lips.

“I’ll convince you to stay then.” he spoke.

“C-Convince h-how M-Michael?” I was stammering on my own words.

That is when he crashed his lips into mine, kissing me passionately and lovingly. I never knew he wanted me in this way. This feels wrong yet it felt so right. I cant help it. I couldn't take it anymore, with that I returned his kiss with me kissing him back. Not too long it became heated and I think I can feel myself getting too aroused and hard, our tongues battling in our mouths it was seriously hot. It felt amazing. I didnt want to pull away from our making out. I just need to breathe and try to process everything that had happen. I heard him groaned when i pulled away from him.

“No. Kiss me more please.” he begged, I blushed.

“S-Sure I want to continue. I-its just--” He crashed his lips against mine once more, pinning me down into a wall. He was hungry for more. I could tell. As we kept kissing I let out a small moan, I felt him smile as we kissed.

“I love you Calum, so don't worry about it.” he spoke and kissed me again passionately.

“o-ohh Michael” I moaned out his name.

“Calum” he moaned out my name and kept me pinned on the wall still kissing me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*** ~ ~  End of Flashback  ~ ~*** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**\-- W h e n   F i r e    M e e t s   G a s o l i n e  ~ *** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“Calum”** _

  
_**“Calum?”** _

 

“Calum, Love are you alright?” I snapped out of my day dream remember the first time I met Mikey. I blushed feeling embarrassed, I turn to look at me, he was driving again he gave a glance on my way and stared at me for a sec before getting his eyes on the road again. A small smile crept on his lips.

“Why are you blushing, are you thinking of lewd things about me?” he said teasingly. I blushed even more. I let out a small huff and turn my head to the window looking outside.

“If you were thinking lewd things about me I am not the one to complain. I do however want exact details.” I couldn't believe this guy. I blushed even more and not long he let out a small laughter causing me to glance back at him. He glance at me with a wink.

“For your information my darling. I was not thinking of lewd things about you” I told him crossing my arms in front of my torso.

“You weren't?” a hint of sadness goes in his tone.

“Not… really?” I spoke since I remembered our hot making out. I blushed again. He snickered a smile at me while he drive. I just let out a small sigh.

“I should tell you I always think of lewd things about you sweetie.” I coughed and looked at him blushing again.

“O-okay” I stammered.

We were almost near at our home. I could see the old country styled house beautiful as ever. Once we were there. Mikey turn off his engine and gone out of the car. I went out too and both of us went to the back of the truck getting the grocery. I grab two bags when Mikey stop me.

“Nope. you aren't taking the heavy bags. You can carry just one Love” He said as he grab the one near me, he took three of the grocery bags and I took the last one. The two of us went towards the door, I open it for Mikey since he was carrying three of the grocery bags. I followed him inside and towards the kitchen placing the bags down on the counter.

“Alright, lets just load the food in the cabinet and fridge” I told him Mikey smiled and nodded in agreement.

We started unloading the groceries and putting them in the cabinets and the fridge. I took note of the list of grocery we have making sure our food or what we needed are here. When we were done it was almost lunch time, Mikey left to check out his truck saying something about cleaning something and oil.

“Okay I’ll call you when Lunch is ready” I smiled, he smiled back and left the kitchen going out to his truck. I looked in the fridge and thought of something to cook for lunch. I was craving pasta and thought of making Pasta Carbonara with garlic sticks it was an easy meal and it was good for there lunch.

I started grabbing the ingredients I needed. Trying to remember my recipe in my head. As I started with the sauce I was happy that I would be able to have my pasta crave when I was finished with my sauce I moved on to prepare the garlic sticks which was simple. I only needed fresh cloves of garlic and butter I chopped the garlic and made sure to minced it well I then mixed in the butter and that was it. I thought of saving the bread to cook for later, for now I need the pasta. I walked towards one of the counter top and open it and I was shocked to see there were no pasta available. I frown closing the cabinet and turn to look at the sauce I made.

“Okay. I give up. Pizza then.” I nodded to myself. I covered the sauce and thought of putting it in the fridge later when it had already cooled down. I then walked towards the phone and dialed the number to the only pizza delivery place in the area. It rang once… twice… and then someone picked up.

“Good afternoon. This is Pizza Wisteria what will be your order?” a female’s voice answered I nodded.

“Hi. I would like to place an order of one box of Hawaii Hawaiian Special and Pepperoni Overload Pizza please” I spoke.

“Alright Ma'am.” she said and I blushed. She got it wrong but I do know I have a feminine kind of tone in me.

“Your Pizza will arrive around an hour from now. Thanks for calling and have a Wisteria Pizza day” she said, I found that odd and hung up on the phone.

I put the phone down and walked towards the living room, grabbing the remote from the table before lying down on the sofa. I pen the tv with the remote and started watching the movie that was on. Mr. and Mrs. Smith was the title it was just starting and I payed close attention to the movie.  
Not long Mikey got inside and saw me on the sofa watching the TV. I looked at him and move a bit, he then lie down from behind me in the sofa wrapping one of his strong arms around my waist both of us were close to each other watching the Movie. While we were watching it, it was the part where the two main characters start to makeout with each other, I felt Mikey started to make circular motions on my arm he started to travel around it and making its way on my tummy, I felt him start going down to my pants and I blushed heavily.

“Mikey!” I gasp out. I turn to face him and looked at him accusingly.

“What? I’m innocent” he said laughing.

“You’re a bad boy” I told him. He looked at me and smiled devilishly, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him crashing his lips against mine, I moaned on his lips as we started making out, he was being rough yet passionate in our kissing and I couldn't help but get into it. His hands were trailing over my body from my neck trailing down to my arm, to my tummy and I began to notice if we keep this up he would soon put his hand inside my pants and start to tease me. When he was going down the doorbell rung and both of us stop, he looked at me and I looked at him again the bell rung. He looked at me confused.

“I’ll be back, I told him” as I got up from the couch and walked towards the door, I heard Mikey following behind me. I open the door and there was the Pizza delivery guy and when he turn to look at me I was in shock. The person was very familiar to me, the guy looked at me in shocked also and was replaced with a friendly smile.

  
“Ashton!” I yelled out his name. I was happy to see him.

“Holy shit Calum. What the hell happen to you? You just went disappeared on me” he said as he hand me the two boxes of Pizza. Shit, I cursed. Ever since that event happen I never showed up on that town and that boring ass store again let alone I didnt even told Ashton what happen to me.

“Yeah. stuff happened and I didn't want to return to that lame ass job.”I told him, not really lying since it was the truth.

“You could have said so. I was worried on thought something bad had happen to you, Glad to see you alive and well” Ashton smiled at me.

Michael walked towards us and looked at Ash. Ashton looked at Michael.

“Hello” Ashton greeted him with a friendly smile. Michael return the smile back to Ash.

“Hey there.” Michael said. As he took the Pizza box from my hand and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I was shocked and blushed, Mikey left us getting the Pizza inside the house and towards the living room.

“Well well well” Ashton spoke. I looked at him and he was giving me his smug smile, I blushed

“W-what?” I asked stammering a bit.

“You seem busy in the past months” he said still keeping his smug smile.

“W-what ever. A-anyways here is the payment” I took out money from my pocket and hand it over to him, Ashton happily took the money and he hand me the receipt.

“Well I better get going, seems like you have your hands full” He winked at me.  
“W-whatever Ashton.” I said.

“We should hangout sometime I did miss having my only friend in the town. Oh! here” he spoke taking the receipt from my hand and writing down on the back part using the pen, he hand it back to me with a smile.

“Text me. anyways see you around Calum” he spoke, giving me a hug and a pat on my back, I hug him back also and patted him. Both of us pulling away and watch him turn and walked to his delivery motor bike. He rode it and started the engine waving at me before he goes. I waved back at him and watched him as he drove away. I closed the door and walked towards the living room, Michael was sitting on the couch eating his pepperoni pizza while watching TV. I sat beside him and open my box of pizza taking my first slice of Pizza.

“Who was that?” I turn to look at Mikey he kept his eyes on the TV while he eats his Pizza.

“That was Ashton. His my friend, I know him from the job I used to have” I told him as I took a bite of my Pizza chewing it.

“I see” he said. I looked at him raising an eyebrow at him and swallowed down my food before speaking.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing” he answered

“It doesnt sound like nothing”

“It is nothing” I kept my eyes on him for a moment and a small smile escape from my lips. I put down my Pizza and gets his attention by grabbing his Pizza and putting it down he looked at me raising an eyebrow and I couldn't help but smile and crawl towards him on the couch and when I was near him I gave him a kiss and that kiss became passionate.

He grab me and pull me on him he was moaning while we kiss and I let out a small giggle, when I know we are getting too heated from kissing I stop and pull away from him, I was sitting on his lap now facing him my hand around his head. He looked at me in the eyes the amazing eyes he have that I love so much and he sighed.

“Alright” He said, pulling me closer to him hugging me, his face burried on my chest.

  
“I was jealous” I was in awe, I tighten my hug on him before giving him a rub on his back soothing him.

“Don't be love” I said sounding like a whisper.

“On that day that we met on that lame ass convenient store… You did not only stole the money. You also stole my heart” I spoke breaking away slightly and lifting his chin up to look at me, I smiled warmly at him before giving him another kiss. I pulled away looking at him in the eyes he did the same he was smiling.

“I love you so much. You are my most valued treasure” He said, which made me blush.

“I love you so much too. You are also my valued treasure” I got off of him and we sat near each other and snuggled up as we continue eating Pizza and drinking our coke. I guess something’s can change for the better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**\-- W h e n   F i r e    M e e t s   G a s o l i n e  ~ *** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_*** ~ ~   2 Months Later...  ~ ~ *** _

 

 

 

  
I was waiting for Ashton today. A lot happen in 2 months and it was a bit over the top and too much drama and romance going on in my case, but on top of all that I was pretty much happy with all the change that happen. I glance at my phone and gotten a

message from Ashton.

 

 

**[Message: Ashton**

**Hey Cal I’m running a little late but I am on my way I have great news to tell you and I need your advice.**

**xx Ash**

**P.S.**

**I think I’m In-love]**

 

 

  
The text I received from Ashton made me all jumpy inside, I looked around the mall and found the Crave Cafe it was the place where we needed to meet. I walk inside and as I went in I was hit with the amazing aroma filled in the air, the smell of fresh brewed coffee’s and different tea’s along with the sweet decadent smell of the newly made pastries filled the room. The Place wasn't filled with people just a few, I looked around if there were any available table for me and Ashton, not long a Guy walked towards me, he stood in front off me and notice he was wearing what looks like a butler outfit. A white long sleeve with white gloves to match and on top of his long sleeve is a black vest, he was wearing a long black pants and a really nice looking shoes, He smiled at me warmly. I notice he has dark red hair he must have died it I thought.

“Hello, and Welcome to Crave Cafe.” he greeted me. I smiled and nodded towards him.

“Do you have any reservations?” he asked.

“I do not but I do care to have a drink and maybe something sweet to eat, table for two” I told him. He nodded.

“Excellent. Please follow me.” He spoke. I followed behind him as he led me to one of the available table. I notice I was a lot taller than him, around 5’11” if my guess is right but he seem to be more well built than I am. I sat down on the chair and I looked at him.

“Alright. Welcome to Crave Cafe the new hit Cafe in this mall if I do say so myself. My name is Acheron. Not really my real name” he let out a small laugh. I looked at him curiously and seem to be interested in this Cafe.

“My friend told me about this place being the best, he didn't want to miss out in things. Though I am slightly curious why you didn't give out your name and why is it Crave Cafe?” I asked. He smiled.  
“Well, Me and my friends decided not to give out our real names cause privacy specially the person who was behind all this.” He smiled.

“Crave Cafe… It never started this way though. We thought it was lame at first but well I told them that we should just G it” He was looking at me and he noticed my confused look.

“G means Go” he laughed. I smiled and nodded

“So your name's Acheron?”

“Yup.”

“Are you by yourself in this Cafe?” I asked.

“Not really, My other friend is at the kitchen She most likely busy making her sweets.”

“Cool.” When I was about to ask him about his friend I saw Ashton walking towards me, He smiled and looked at Acheron who welcome him with a big grin on his face. Ashton took a sit next to me. Acheron handed us two Menu’s.

“I’ll be right back when you needed me to take your order” he said and notice Ashton’s ringtone was _Mi Mi MI by Serebro._ Ashton got embarrassed and turn of his phone Acheron looked at him and smiled as he walk away we could hear him singing the song, couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

“So. Isn't this place awesome” Ashton cheered, nodded agreeing how the place was really not that bad the designs are really amazing and it seem everything here is nice and clean and smelled awesome.

“Soooo...” I started, he looked at me and his eyes went wide.

“OH MY GOD CALUM I’M FUCKING IN LOVE!” He screamed I hush him and calm him down. He only let out a giggle.

“For fuck sake Calum I reacted more when I found out you were A criminal and you are dating a criminal.” He winked at the last part, I rolled my eyes at him. Though he is right about his over reaction when I admit to him who I was. I told him about my past everything, I was honest with him and at some point I was going to be depressed when he wouldn't accept me but for Ashton he just gave me a hug when I was finished telling him my story and I was in shock of what he did and I was truly greatly happy when I told him about me he started opening up to me and since that day we gotten even more close, he already knew more about Michael and they seem to be good friends which was a relief.

“So whats this persons name?” I asked him

“I… Don't know” He spoke a hint of sadness in his tone.

I looked at him and nodded, and thought this should be his chance if he is gonna find someone he should start being brave enough to ask his name or go on a date with him.

“How long?” I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“We kind of been seeing and talking to each other for one and a half months now?” He blushed and I looked at him accusingly.

“YOU NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING. also we should order.” I told him as I was really hungry for sweets.

He agreed and Acheron came back taking our orders. He then left when he have our orders and not long a girl with what looks like a maid outfit came walking towards us with our treats. She smiled brightly at us and I can't help but get infected with her smile. She was short around 5 feet if I am correct and she is a little bit on a chubby side but she really looks cute in a way.

“Hello. Good day for the both of you, My name is Twisted. I will be the one serving for you guys since my friend Acheron is taking his break.” She put down our sweets and drinks and I was really amazed on how beautiful and how it looks really tasty. This must be the person behind the cakes. She gave us one last smile before heading off to serve some other customer besides us.

“This is amazing.” I spoke as I took my first bite of my strawberry short cake. Ashton nodded in agreement and we spend the rest of the day eating the cakes and drinking our Tea while I listen to him as he told me his story.

The entire day was actually better and I felt really happy for Ashton.

“Sounds like you found your perfect catch only thing now is to have confidence to face him and have the perfect bait” I told him.

“We all know I am that Perfect Bait” He stuck out his tongue playfully and both of us giggled. We did some shopping were I remember to buy a long blond wig, Ashton bugged me the entire day about the wig but in truth it was for Me and Mikey’s Criminal acts. We planned on stealing some money from bunch of store and I decided to change my outfit and look so no one would know who I am and now Ashton thinks that I would use the wig for something else besides keeping my 2, something fun involving dress up and Mikey. The thought of it made me blushed. When I got home, I ended the day hugging Mikey snuggling with him as I fell asleep.

Today was robbery day. Plan was simple, we get on to our disguise and we go on with our date at a classy restaurant that we know we are able to robbed. Well actually it is a date, robbing any restaurant and putting up a good show for people. We sat on our table on the restaurant and we wait for the right timing, timing you see is the Key to this kind of thing and I should tell you we have excellent timing We grab everyone's attention scared them as we started pointing few guns, we did act nice around them saying our please and thank you as they hand over their moneys and jewelry and gadgets if they had any. We were on top of the world at that point everything was going smoothly but for this day, I was completely in shock. I was looking at him. He spotted me. My wig fall of my head as well as my shades, it got knocked off because of my clumsiness, I grabbed it quickly before turning to this table and saw him. My Ex Boyfriend. I was frozen, stunned and fear was in me. He looked at me furious.

In this very moment I thought I was going to die, or worst he would take me with him. I got scared. I couldn't move my gaze was on him. Then I heard this beautiful voice knocking me back to my senses.

“Babe! Lets go we’re out of here!” at that moment I mustered up all my courage and ignored him, as I was about to go he grabbed hold of my hand tightly. I looked at him and yelp in pain.

“What the hell are you doing?!?! Why are you robbing?!?” he tighten his hold on me. I was really frightened as I turn back I saw Mikey looking at me and saw I was being captive, he put his hand up holding his gun and pulled the trigger sending everyone in the room in a panic. It was all in chaos, I acted quickly and gave a good blow on my Ex’s gut making him in pain letting go of his grip on me, as he did I acted quickly grab all the goods and my disguise and make a run for it towards Mikey.  
Mikey run towards the drivers sit and I climbed up to the passengers. Making our get away. We drove in silence and I was still having problems dealing with what happen, and not long I felt tears running down my eyes. I tried to stop them with my hands but as much as I do, the more I cried and flashbacks, the memories of my past started to happen and I couldn't take it anymore. Mikey notice me when I started crying I can tell he was trying his best to comfort me, heal me. I felt so broken, I felt like I don't deserve his comfort because I haven't told him about my Ex.

The entire ride I couldn't help but cry and shake with fear. We got off on the car and I heard Mikey got off on the driver's seat closing the door and running towards the passenger seat, he open it up and as I jump off I hugged him he put his hands behind my back and comforted me closing the door and he led me inside the house. We were at the bedroom he let me sit down on the bed as he left me on the room, I tried to stay strong but the memories of my past keeps haunting me. I couldn't take it anymore. Mikey got back with a glass of water he sat infront of me sitting on the chair and giving me the water, I was calming down a bit and let out a small smile grabbing the glass of water and calmed more. He looked at me in the eyes and I know he was about to ask me and I was half prepared.

“Who was that Man?” he asked calmly no hint of anger in his voice it was more of he was careful. I nodded and open my mouth and explained to him and tell him my story.

  
Mikey took all what I have said carefully asking few questions that he wanted to know and I didn't want to share more he wouldn't push me on telling him yet he would say ‘I will wait’. Now he knows everything, about my past about my Ex about who he was and what he did to me back then. When I was finished telling him about me being in an abusive relationship with a police officer, which I must say is ironic.

I look at Mikey in the eyes and he stared back at me, he let out one of his heart melting smile and poked my nose. I frown at him. He let out a chuckle.

“Dont worry love, You are safe with me. I will always Love and protect you” he said as he sat down next to me on the bed.

I smiled and give him a hug, burying my face on his chest smelling his lovely scent and how much I think how lucky I am to have him in my life. I look up at him and notice he was looking down at me, he was rubbing my back for comfort and it was soothing me. I leaned closer and press my lips against him, he let out a small moan and I couldn't help but smile, I kissed him more passionately putting my hands around his neck and pulling him more closer to me. He trailed his hands around my waist and pulling me towards him, making me sit on his lap while we still make out. I bit his lower lip making him moan again and then he pushed me towards the bed, pinning me down as he kissed me more deeper, pushing his tongue inside my mouth and sucking on my own tongue. I let out a moan. He reached for my shirt and pull it up and I raised my hands for him to get my shirt off and he did the same to me and he goes back kissing me again. He trailed his fingertips on my cheek to my neck and towards my chest, tracing it down to my tummy and slowly going down to my crotch he started rubbing me and I let out another moan. He then slowly unbuckle the belt and my pants pulling it down, I was only on my boxers now and I can feel myself throbbing and getting hard, Mikey pulled down his pants and he was on his boxers as well he went on top of me and starts kissing me passionately again, I place my hands on his back and as I did that he started grinding against me with his own member grinding against mine I let out a moan and I was in pure ecstasy, I slid my hand in his boxers and felt his hard throbbing manhood and start to rub my hands against it he let out a moan as he kept me deeper slipping his hand on mine and doing the same thing.

“God! Calum, I cant take it anymore. I want you” he moaned out whispering in my ear, I blushed and nodded. Mikey let out a huge grin and he pulls my boxers and my manhood stands with pride. I blushed and looked away, Mikey notice me looking away and he place his hand on my cheek making me look at him and leaned and kissed me, he then took of his boxers showing his manhood I couldn't help but look at it. He smirked, he then pulled me and made me go on all fours on the bed, I blushed. He leaned close behind me and whispered.

“Dont worry, I will make you moan out with pleasure” he said seductively. I blushed and I felt his manhood along my ass and he slowly pushed it inside my hole as he did I let out a loud moan, grabbing the sheets tightly as he got inside me deeper both of us moaning and as he got in me he started thrusting slowly, I moaned more and he keep the phase for a bit until he got faster I was moaning as he thrust inside me and he kept going faster and faster as I moaned louder and louder. He then leaned on me as he kept thrusting inside my ass and grip my manhood and start rubbing it he was giving me so much pleasure and love I cant take any of it any longer.

“Mikey!!”

“Calum!!”

 

We both moaned out each other's name as we cum together, I felt him cumming inside my ass and me cumming and some of it drip along his hands. We both got tired, Mikey flop on the bed lying on his back and he looked at me with a huge grin on his face. I blushed and crawled towards him, resting my head on his chest as he wrap his arm around me, we both talked about things and slowly drifting to sleep. I was happy. I was in love with the right person even if he was doing wrong. A criminal who stole my heart and I also stole his.

The next morning I cooked us breakfast and the two of us kept stealing kisses with each other and it was a little difficult to cook breakfast, everything slowed down and I sat down on the chair looking outside the window I was thinking deeply to myself so deeply I didn't notice Mikey walking in, he walked behind me and gave me a hug, I stood and he sat down on the chair and he let me sit on his lap and hugged me close to him, we talked and laughed remembering the times we spend together and our fail attempts. I listen to him make fail jokes but always make me laugh

 

 

 

**__ *_ **

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?” Mikey asked for the 10th time today, I know he is worried but I need to be strong besides its highly likely I would see him.

“Yes Mikey” I looked at him placing my hand on his cheek assuring him it's okay. I grab the keys to his truck and gave him a kiss goodbye, walking out the door I heard him calling out.

“I miss you already” I giggled and waved at him, he smiled and waved back.

 

_**\- *** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**\-- W h e n   F i r e    M e e t s   G a s o l i n e  ~ *** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was on the grocery checking all the list of what we need, I double check everything and go towards each isles to see if there is anything else I missed, as I make my way to the counter I stop and froze. REALLY?!?! What the hell is wrong with my luck. He notice me and looked at me Luke walked towards me and I could feel him frustrated and in rage. He grab me by the wrist and pulled me out of the grocery I tried my best to break away but there is no budging I wasn't scared of him anymore. He led me at the back of the grocery where all the cars are parked I had enough of him, I pulled away with all my might and when I got free he looked at me.

“What the Hell Calum” he yelled out, and there is no hell way he would start yelling at me. So with all my courage I mustered up I spoke.

“Shut Up Luke” I told him, I breathe in and out and looked at him in the eye.

“Aren't you tired of all of this shit? Cause I know I am. I am so tired of everything involving you especially you Luke. What we have when we first met was something but once I stayed longer and see more of you. You are far worst than a criminal wearing a mask.” I can feel myself shake but I need to let it all out.

“I want you to understand but it seems like you never get the picture, You never understand the pain I have been living in all my life with you and all the things I have endured just to stay and thought our relationship could work. But it doesn't. Luke, It never did. We were only both blinded by it. You should understand and feel the pain I have gone through, the relationship we had before never worked out. If you put it this way I am like the oil and you are the water. If we are put together on a bottle we don't mix together. We arent a match.” I calmed down a bit and remembered my best friend.

“You know Ashton, my best friend have feelings for you, there is more to him compare to me. He loves you a lot even he can see your flaws but he accepts them warts and all” Luke was looking at me he seemed a little caught off guard when I brought of Ashton but he quickly snap out of it and grab my wrist again.

“I am not letting you go. You Belong to me” He yelled and I just had it. Again I pulled away from him, freeing my hand and punch him on his stomach making him choke and he glared at me. He was about to slap me and I was fully prepared. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing happen.

“Get your hands off me.” I heard Luke yelled and I open my eyes to see Mikey has his hand gripping on Luke's, the hand he was suppose to hit me with.

“Go to the truck Calum” Mikey spoke, looking at me.

“I can handle this” He said with a small smile urging me to trust him, I nodded and glared at Luke for the last time.

“Its over Luke. I just wish you could have realized it all. All I have been through with you abusing me. I care for you but just not anymore” and I walked away, going back to the truck. I waited patiently and got worried when Mikey hasn't returned yet. I was about to get off when I heard someone closed the driver seat door.

“Where are you going?” I turn to see Mikey and I closed back the door, he started the engine the truck roaring to life and we drove off.

It was quiet and I wanted to know what happened.

“I love you Calum” he was the first to break the ice, I was taken off guard by his words.

“I love you too Mikey” I spoke, placing my hand on his.

“I am not like him.” he spoke, I nodded of course he wasn't.

“I would never hurt you the way he hurted you. I wont be a monster nor a stranger to you. I would love and cherish you till the day we closed our eyes and sleep for eternity” he added, I could feel my heart raced as he said this things. I was completely showered by his pure words and his loved towards me.

“Heck, I am far worst. Cause I would even risked my life just to save you” I smiled and I know he was being sincere.

“I know Mikey and I would be the same towards you” I told him giving his hand a good grip, he nodded and we still kept driving. Now I wondered back to what happened to them, when I left them. He then hand over something to me, I looked at it for a moment and I noticed the handkerchief has blood on it and as I open t up there was a rock with blood.

“I’m sorry” he spoke and I panicked.

“You Killed him?!?” I yelled out he looked at me for a moment and I was really scared now and not long he started laughing. I frowned at him.

“He will be fine, just a minor bump in the head. I may be a criminal but I am not a murderer Calum” he spoke, I sighed in relief.

We got back home and was annoyed at myself that I didn't buy our groceries and thats when Mikey told me he took care of it. Since he kind of followed me just in case anything happened. He was being so sweet and caring and being all hero and cool and I decided to reward him with my love, we ended up in the bedroom doing naughty things again and when we were done and climaxed together we were just in bed talking to each other.

“You know. I will do anything for you” Mikey spoke as he hug me close towards him and I cuddled against him.

“I know” I spoke.

“If you decide that we should change, I will change with you” he added.  
I looked up at him and smiled.

“We will leave everything behind us?” I asked as I looked at him in the eyes, He smiled back at me and nodded.

“What about this place” I looked around the bedroom and thought of the house.

  
“All up to you Love” he spoke and hugged me tightly

“Lets burn the house down” I told him and when I did he started laughing loud and when he calmed down he looked at me curiously.

“Why would you want to burn down the house?” he asked.

“Well, Because let's face it. This is a really old house and if we are going to change. I thought of burning the house down, burn every bad memories and burn our past self here and let it burn into ashes as we go somewhere else together and start over. A new life together” I told him thinking I know its crazy but we gotta start somewhere.

“I agree” he spoke as I looked at him he leaned and kisses me and I happily kissed him back.

 

 

 

 

_**That Night . . .** _

 

 

 

I started packing clothes on bags since they were already folded I just put them on the bags shoving some things that are important and leaving the things that aren't important. Every inch of this place this house we called home will now be a reminder of our past self and will be no more.

I looked around saw my long blond wig I cut it short like a bob cut, I walked around the house making sure that Mikey have seen them in front door so he could put it on the truck as I grab the gasoline from the kitchen and started pouring gasoline on each room areas of the house containing memories. I threw the gasoline on the couch and start a match, the fire burns on the match and I threw it on the floor, there is no turning back I thought and I left the house, I walked towards Mikey who was standing near his truck. I wore the wig and hugged him, he hugged me back. I got distracted and felt my phone vibrated twice I looked at the first text message and it was from Ashton. I smiled.

 

 

 **[** **Message Ashton** **:**  
  
_**Calum!!** _

_**Great news! Luke asked me out and wanted me to be his!! I hope you are doing well and I am just happy. Hope Mikey is taking care of you I love you a bunch. and thanks for being my best friend.** _

**]**

I quickly replied and told him I was happy for him and Mikey will be taking care of me and I loved him and thanked him for being my best friend and accepting me also adding how me and Mikey would be leaving but will still keep in touch with him. I send my message and checked the other it was from unknown person.

 

 ****[** ** _**** _ ****Message Unknown Number** **:** **

 

 _**Hi Calum, this is Luke.** _

 

_**I know you have deleted my number years ago and don't worry. I am sorry about everything you have been through all those years of treating you wrong, I know. I am hell of an asshole and a dick as well as a douche I came to understand that and I can tell you have someone who I know would love and take care of you. I believe in the guy.** _

_**Thank you for everything and for having the courage to tell me what I was afraid to know and hear from you but since you have made your point I understand. Thank You Calum. So much.** _

**]**

I smiled and was relieved I quickly replied to his messaged, saying that it was okay and I was glad he had found someone for him and I wished him well and when I found out he did anything wrong to Ashton I would know where he would be and I would do worse what Mikey did to him and lasty saying my goodbye.

I finished sending the message and quickly put phone back in my pocket. Hugging Mikey,

“Who was it?” he asked

“Ashton and Luke” I told him and explained what they texted. Mikey seemed happy and hug me close to him more.

“I got all I need when you came after me, when Fire meets its Gasoline” I told him.

“Fire meets gasoline” Mikey repeated

We both watched the house burn down, I looked up at Mikey again and he looked back at me both looking at each others eyes.  
“its dangerous to fall in love but I want to burn with you tonight” I told him. Mikey let out his sexy smile towards me giving me a kiss on the lips.

“the pleasure, pain and fire burn me”

“so come on I’ll take you on. come a little closer” Mikey leaned towards me again and pressed his lips against mine kissing me passionately as I kissed him back passionately.

 

 

_**As far as this story goes…** _

_**It is a happy ending… well, actually a new beginning… you decide your own faith with the person you are with… a couple who are bad for each other but can't stop loving and wanting each other its a bit like fire and gasoline.** _

__

_**I whispered “Burn with me tonight”** _

 

 

 

 

_**_**\-- W h e n   F i r e    M e e t s   G a s o l i n e  ~ *** _ ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What doyou think? 
> 
> Epilogue? 
> 
> :))


End file.
